southparkfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Coon VS Coon
"Der Coon vs. der Coon and Friends" ist die 13. Folge der 14. Staffel. Sie ist die Fortsetzung der Folgen "Der Coon 2" und "Mysterion schlägt zurück". Zusammenfassung Der Coon stellt sich als bösartiger als Cthulu heraus. Gemeinsam mit dem dunklen Lord plant er Coon and Friends zu zerstören. Ist das das Ende von Coon and Friends? Und wo ist eigentlich Captain Einsicht? Handlung Zu Anfang der Folge offenbart Kenny alias Mysterion seinen Freunden, dass er unsterblich ist. Denn jedes Mal, wenn er stirbt wacht er am nächsten Morgen wieder in seinem Bett auf und niemand kann sich daran erinnern, dass er gestorben ist. Er reagiert aggressiv als Kyle seine Fähigkeit mit "cool" betitelt. Denn er kann sich sehr wohl an seinen Tod erinnern und daran "wie es ist erstochen zu werden oder erschossen, geköpft, zerfetzt, verbrannt, überfahren ...". In seiner Wut schießt er sich mit den Worten "Vielleicht erinnert ihr euch dieses Mal!" in den Kopf. Cartman, der gerade wieder zu Hause ankommt, entgeht durch eine List weiterem Hausarrest. Währenddessen schlägt Mysterion vor, mit den Mitgliedern der Cthulhu-Sekte zu sprechen, weil er weiß, dass seine Eltern dort eine Zeit lang Mitglieder gewesen sind. Er vermutet, dass dies der Ursprung seiner Fähigkeit ist. Seine Freunde sind dabei allerdings nicht besonders hilfreich, weil sie sich wie immer nicht daran erinnern können, dass Mysterion gestorben ist und nicht begreifen, dass seine Fähigkeit real ist. Plötzlich stört Cartman ihre Besprechung und versucht sie mit derselben List zu täuschen, die er zuvor bei seiner Mutter angewendet hat. Dies bleibt allerdings erfolglos und er lockt die Coon-Friends nach draußen, indem er behauptet, dort sei ein Doppelregenbogen. Draußen angekommen hetzt er allerdings Cthulhu auf seine ehemaligen Spielgefährten, der sie in "die ewige Verdammnis" schickt. Lediglich Mint-Berry Crunch entkommt und lässt seine Freunde im Stich, geht nach Hause und sieht fern. In der "Ewigen Verdammnis angekommen" finden sich die Freunde in einer unwirklichen Umgebung wieder, die mit merkwürdigen Objekten gefüllt ist. Mysterion gibt an keine Ahnung zu haben, wie die Welt heißt, sich aber sicher zu sein, den Ort schon mal betreten zu haben. Plötzlich tauchen drei mückenähnliche Monster auf, vor denen die Freunde weglaufen und schließlich an einer Klippe zum Stehen kommen, an deren Grund eine tiefe Schlucht liegt, die mit Speeren übersät ist. Allmählich kommt Panik auf und den Jungen wird die Ausweglosigkeit ihrer Lage bewusst. Mysterion fasst einen Entschluss und befiehlt ihnen, sich zu verstecken, bis er sie holen kommt. Er ist nicht vollkommen überzeugt, dass es funktioniert, riskiert es aber, um seinen Freunden helfen zu können. Sein Plan ist, sich umzubringen, wieder in South Park zu landen und so seine Gruppe zu retten. Kenny rennt mit Anlauf auf die Klippe zu und springt. Er wird von den Speeren aufgespießt und stirbt (zum zweiten Mal in dieser Folge) mit den Worten "Verdammt, tut das weh." Man sieht, wie Kenny in seinen gewöhnlichen Klamotten aufwacht, sich seine Superheldenkleidung anzieht und entschlossen das Haus verlässt. Währenddessen plant Cartman, nach der Zerstörung diverser Synagogen und der vermeintlichen Beseitigung seines ehemaligen Teams, das Burning Man Festival anzugreifen und danach sämtliche Biomärkte zu vernichten. Für ihn wird es zunehmend schwieriger Cthulhu zu kontrollieren, um seine verquere "Reinigungsaktion" durchzuziehen, jedoch gelingt ihm auch das. Das Burning Man Festival wird von Cthulu und Cartman verwüstet, was von einem Reporter kommentiert wird, den Cartman dazu auffordert, ihn ernst zu nehmen. Als das nicht geschieht, tötet Cthulhu den Journalisten auf Erics Befehl hin. Nun werden die Goth-Kids gezeigt, die versammelt auf einem Teppich sitzen, rauchen und über Cthulhu motzen. Sie meinen, dass sie es sich ganz anders vorgestellt hätten und sind deprimiert. Dann taucht Mysterion auf und fragt sie, wie er das Monster besiegen kann. Sie nehmen ihn nicht ernst, lassen sich aber doch zu einem Gespräch hinreißen. Kenny ist nicht interessiert an ihren Beschwerden und fragt noch einmal. Die Mutter des Goth-Mädchen taucht auf und kündigt ihren Bruder an, mit dem sie spielen soll. Bei ihm handelt es sich um Mint-Berry Crunch. Als er Mysterion sieht, reagiert er verschreckt und haut ab, um sich sein Kostüm anzuziehen und ihm zu helfen. Derweil zeigen die anderen Mysterion das Necronomicon und erklären ihm, worum es geht. Sie zeigen ihm auch ein Bild, das die Albtraumstadt R'lyeh darstellt und er erkennt den Aufenthaltsort seiner Freunde wieder. Ihn interessiert aber eigentlich nur, wie er Cthulhu bekämpfen kann. Ihm wird mitgeteilt, dass der einzige, der einen Unsterblichen töten kann, selbst unsterblich sein muss. Kenny begreift, was damit gemeint ist und in dem Moment platzt Mint-Berry Crunch herein. Mysterion verschwindet ohne ihn zu beachten, wird allerdings von dem anderen Superhelden eingeholt, der krampfhaft versucht, ihm zu helfen. Kenny offenbart, dass er keine Angst hat, Cthulhu gegenüberzutreten, solange er vielleicht erfährt, warum er nicht sterben kann. Er ist genervt von Mint-Berry Crunch, da dieser ihn nicht für Voll nimmt und geht weg. Cartman steigert sich immer mehr in seine Pläne hinein und greift ein Konzert von Justin Bieber an, bei dem der Sänger stirbt und auch diverse Besucher. Erneut gibt es einen Reporter, der Cthulu und seine bzw. Cartmans Taten als äußerst verwerflich und böse darstellt. Wieder versucht Cartman sich Gehör zu verschaffen und damit anzugeben, was er angerichtet hat. Er ist davon überzeugt, das Richtige zu tun, obwohl der Reporter ihm ins Gewissen redet. Eric glaubt trotzdem, dass alle ihn dafür feiern und ihm dankbar sind. Mit einem dramatischen Auftritt unter Gewitterblitzen und "Hey, Fettgesicht." rufend, taucht Mysterion auf. Cartman ist perplex und wundert sich, wie Kenny entkommen konnte. Kenny appelliert an ihn und fragt ihn, warum er seinen Freunden das antut. Er wird dabei sogar fast handgreiflich, und wird umso wütender, als Cartman ihn und seine Freunde als Schurken bezeichnet. Mysterion merkt an, das Cartman die Welt nur für sich verbessern will und zeigt ihm dann auch "was Superhelden tun". Kenny redet Cthulhu an und verlangt die Freilassung seiner Freunde, zur Not auch im Austausch gegen sein eigenes Leben. Mint-Berry Crunch will ihn aufhalten und kommt dazu. Mysterion fordert das Monster zum Kampf auf, und ist bereit sein Leben zu lassen. Cartman unterbindet jedoch jegliche Bemühungen Kennys und will mit Cthulhu den Platz verlassen. Kenny brüllt ihnen nach und möchte Antworten auf die Frage nach seiner Unsterblichkeit. Urplötzlich erscheint ein Leuchten vom Himmel und ein Mann zeigt sich in einer Art Spiegel. Er offenbart Mint-Berry Crunch ein echter Superheld zu sein und erklärt ihm seine Herkunft. Danach besiegt Mint-Berry Crunch Cthulhu mit seiner neu entdeckten Kraft und schickt ihn zurück dahin, wo er herkam. Im Folgenden holte er seine Freunde aus der Albtraumstadt zurück in die reale Welt und versiegelte das Loch, aus dem Cthulhu kam. Am Ende der Episode sieht man die Jungs in ihrem Versteck, sie danken Mint-Berry Crunch und Kenny geht trotz aller Bemühungen leer aus. Der Coon sitzt nun neben Professor Chaos in dem provisorischen Gefängnis des Geheimquartiers. Mint-Berry Crunch will die Geheimnisse rund um seine Herkunft aufdecken und verschwindet. Stan teilt Kenny seine Begeisterung über die Superkraft von Mint-Berry Crunch mit, welcher scheinbar frustriert ist. Er erschießt sich daraufhin mit den Worten " Ich bin müde, Leute. Ich hau mich aufs Ohr." Dann wird das Geheimnis gelüftet, wie Kenny "wiederbelebt" wird. Seine Mutter wacht mitten in der Nacht auf, gebärt ein kleines Baby und legt es mit Kennys Parka in sein Bett. Anschließend wird noch angedeutet, dass Kennys Unsterblichkeit tatsächlich auf Cthulhu zurückgeht. en:Coon vs. Coon & Friends es:El Mapache vs. Mapache y Amigos parte 3. it:Il Procione contro Procione e amici ru:Енот против Енота и Друзей zh:浣熊大对决 Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 14 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden mit Kenny McCormick Kategorie:Episoden mit Mysterion Kategorie:Episoden Superhelden